Scandal in the Bathroom
by J.J. Smith
Summary: KURTBASTIAN "We're in a bathroom at Scandals, how far can we take this?"


I felt like writing some Kurtbastian smut. So, here it is. I don't usually right smut, so please don't be too harsh with me. This is dedicated to Caliena, who has been giving me way too many Kurtbastian feels lately. Unbeta'd

**Scandal in the Bathroom  
><strong>

"I don't usually do this." Kurt says.

"You've said that, twice already." Sebastian responds. "And that's just in the last three minutes. Just relax and enjoy yourself." His fingers start working on Kurt's shirt. "Let me take care of you."

"Bas..." Kurt moans.

"Fuck, babe, you're hot." Sebastian pulls Kurt's hips against his. "So, how far do you want to take this?"

Kurt doesn't answer, at least not with words. His hands snake around Sebastian's waist.

"Kurt, I'm being serious. How far do you want to take this?" Sebastian asks, any seriousness in his tone overruled by his hips grinding into Kurt.

"We're in a bathroom at Scandals, how far can we take this?" Kurt asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes." Kurt breathes out.

Sebastian moves quickly. He turns Kurt around and pins him against the sink. Kurt barely has time to adjust to the new position before he feels his pants fall down to his ankles. "You work quickly, just how much experience do you have?" Kurt asks.

"Much more than you." Sebastian sneers back.

"Oh, I never doubted that for a second." Kurt's voice shoots up an octave when he feels a lube slicked fingers spread his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" Sebastian asks with a chuckle. "Maybe you're not ready for me after all."

"Stop this messing around and fuck me already, Bas." Kurt snaps.

"Oh, bossy, are we?" Sebastian's question is lost under the sound of Kurt's low groan as Sebastian works a finger inside agonizingly slowly.

"Bas, another! Please, I won't break." Kurt pleads.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian doesn't wait for an answer and starts spreading Kurt with two fingers.

"God, Bas. You're terrible." Kurt's pants and moans betray his true feelings. When Sebastian enters him with a third finger he nearly falls forward. His knuckles turn white from the force he has to use to keep himself upright. Kurt tries working himself back on Sebastian's fingers but the second he moves Sebastian retracts his fingers. "No! Bas, please don't."

"Calm down, princess, I thought you might want something bigger than my fingers inside you." Kurt can practically hear the smirk that is undoubtedly on Sebastian's face. "However, if you insist I can continue with my fingers for a bit longer."

Kurt manages to pry on of his hands off the sink. His legs are still shaky and he has trouble keeping his balance. He reaches back and unzips Sebastian's pants with one hand. "Are you sure you want to wait any longer, Smythe?" Kurt sneers. "Where's the condom?"

"Left pocket." Sebastian answers, his fingers teasingly dipping into Kurt.

Kurt turns around and reaches for the condom.

"You don't trust me to be clean?" Sebastian asks.

"A slut will likely have picked something up along the way." Kurt says as he fumbles with the square packet.

"God, you are useless." Sebastian grabs the condom out of Kurt's hands. "Turn around and do what you're good at."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asks as he turns around obediently.

"Stand there and take what I give you." Sebastian whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt opens his mouth to throw back an insult but the sound dies in his throat as Sebastian begins entering him.

"Fuck." Sebastian groans. "I hope you're ready because I'm not going to be gentle with you."

"I won't break." Kurt answers. "At least not by anything you can do."

"We'll see about that." Sebastian says as he begins thrusting in to Kurt. "You'd better stay quiet, we wouldn't want anyone walking in on this."

Kurt bites his lip to try and keep quiet. It's almost impossible. He loves how rough Sebastian is with him, the harsh push and pull, the way Sebastian doesn't treat him like a porcelain doll that'll break if he's handled too harshly. He makes the mistake of looking at his reflection in the mirror. His pale skin is red and blotchy, his lips bitten raw. When he makes eye contact with Sebastian it's over in a second.

"I didn't even have to touch you." Sebastian punctuates each word with a thrust. "You really get off on the possibility of someone seeing us, don't you?" It doesn't take Sebastian long, a few more thrust, and he's coming inside Kurt. They take a minute to calm their breath.

"So... you really being fucked in public, I know that, but why Scandals?" Sebastian asks as he puts his pants back on.

"Sometimes I like to wonder what it would have been like if I'd let you fuck me back in High School." Kurt answers.

"Well, I can't really complain. I do love to roleplay with you." Sebastian helps Kurt pulls his pants up again. "So, next week it's my turn."

"Yes, dear." Kurt kisses Sebastian. "Happy anniversary."

"Here's to the next five years."

**END**


End file.
